1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a lid on a beverage cup, more particularly to a latex lid mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of having flexible and stretchable natures, latex lids have been used widely in fast food stores to close the open upper ends of beverage cups. When mounting a latex lid on a beverage cup, the lower rim of the lid is pulled outward by the hands of a waiter or waitress. Then, the stretched lid is placed on the beverage cup, thus permitting the lower rim of the lid to automatically seal the open upper end of the cup. It is time-consuming to manually mount a latex lid on a beverage cup.